


Unspoken

by deanobeano



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Love, M/M, basically sam&dean, not a lot of clearly defined characters just mentions of them, sam and dean love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanobeano/pseuds/deanobeano
Summary: A summary of how wonderfully beautiful Sam & Dean's relationship has become. In season 11/12 we see that there isn't a reoccurring theme of betrayal between them as we see in earlier seasons. No matter what they do to each other/for each other, they will always love one another. Wincest or not, they always choose each other above anyone else.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> ive never really written cute-ish stuff like this but i just really wanted to share with people how i feel about the relationship development that has happened between sam and dean in the past two seasons. don't get me wrong, their relationship between each other was always loving (sometimes) and the "i'd die for you" theme is always there, but i just LOVED how brotherly and cute they were with each other in season 11/12.

Dean felt the emptiness in his chest when Sam left for Stanford. He'd never really been away from Sammy for more than a week. His heart longed to be near the one thing that put the oxygen in his lungs, that could make him feel whole. He felt that same feeling when Sam left him for Ruby and when he didn't look for him - not once - when he was thrown into Purgatory.

But Sam...

No matter what he did, Dean couldn't leave him. He would never dream of it. So when those British sons a bitches took Sam away, his Sammy, he almost lost his mind. Dean felt bad for Mary, coming back from the dead and being thrown into saving a man that you don't know - even if Sam was her own son. Mary would watch Dean pacing around the bunker and searching the internet for anything that could even remotely suggest a recently bought building anywhere near the area. He would have a snappy attitude (even though he tried so hard to be gentle with Mary) and would not stop fidgeting. He read documents about the British Men of Letters that were no help, looked in the same places for clues almost everyday and when he got that call from Cas talking about a recently bought building covered in angel sigils, he hit the road. 

The moment he saw Sam, he felt so much emotion that a hot tear slide down his cheek. His eyes were focused on his beaten and bruised body as the British lady shoved him down the stairs and deeper into the cellar. He distinctly remembers Sam's face and the relieved sigh of his name fall passed his lips as he laid his eyes on Dean. Up until this moment, Sam was convinced Dean was dead and sacrificed himself to the Darkness. But here Dean was - standing next to Sam as he got chained up just like him.

After they got home, Dean let Mary go ahead into the bunker as he stood in the garage with Sam. His face was still bloody, they tried the best they could to wipe it all off with an extra shirt but didn't really succeed. He walked with a slight limp and he let his shoulders hang down. Dean pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and let one hand comb through his hair. Sam let out a breath and sunk into Dean's embrace and allowed himself to return the hug. Sam almost wanted to laugh at the fact the Dean had to rise a little on his toes to reach Sam's shoulders but decided he didn't have enough energy to do so. They stayed there for what seemed like hours and Sam felt safe, he felt like he was Home again.

The brothers didn't have to say anything to let each other know how they felt. You could hear the delicate whisper of longing and love with each breath that they shared in their embrace. As Dean pulled away, he let his forehead rest against Sam's and he right hand rested on his jaw. Sam looked into his eyes and felt water brim his own in disbelief that he finally made it back to his brother.

~~~~

Sam and Dean both felt that emptiness when their mother told them she could not stay. Dean could feel Sam's heart break from a mile away and all he felt in this moment was that he wished Mary had never come back to end up hurting Sam like this. He then knew that was selfish because Sam needed Mary more than he did. Sam has wanted a relationship with as soon as he had a mind of his own. When Mary walked out the door, Sam was quiet. After the both of them cleaned up after dinner, Sam bid Dean goodnight with a kiss on the forehead and walked off to his room. Dean stayed up for a couple of hours, a cup of scotch in his hand as he randomly read through some lore. 

When it hit 12 am, Dean slid under the covers next to Sam and wrapped his arm around him. Sam turned around and pulled Dean closer to him and their hearts mingled into one beat and their breathing became deep. In that moment, awake or not, their hearts, their souls, their mind, or whatever the universe wanted to call it, became one. They always knew that in the end, they would always have each other, but this was different. They had come to terms with the fact that people would come and go and no matter how much it hurt them, they knew they would make it out of this dark tunnel. It (whatever it was) blossomed into something that was unspoken. They could give each other one glance and share a full conversation or tell how the other is feeling about something. Everyone around them could see it but, no one mentioned it.

And no one mentioned that Sam and Dean, no matter what it came down to, would always choose each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
